Jessie Novoa
Jessie Novoa was a main character (the deuteragonist) in W.I.T.s Academy. After finally receiving her powers, Jessie is excited to develop her spells, strengthening them and explore the Magic Realm at the W.I.TS Academy. But, she is not happy to have a human Guardian. Andi isn’t exactly thrilled, either. They’ve butted heads before, but both girls will have to put aside their less-than-friendly past if they want to win the Magic Melee! Her teammates were, Ben Davis & Former Rival/Guardian, Andi Cruz. She was portrayed by Julia Antonelli. Personality Jessie is a young witch who gets into trouble sometimes. She was very anxious to get her powers until "A Girl's Sacrifice" from the original show Every Witch Way which excited her in becoming a witch. Physical Appearance Jessie is short with long limbs. She has red glasses, straight brown hair, and brown eyes. She occasionally wear bows in her hair. Relationships Andi Cruz Frenemy/Teammate/Guardian Jessie and Andi have a difficult friendship. They have constantly been trying to prank each other. Her guardian is mentioned to be Andi which she isn't that happy about as Andi is a human. She seems to be used and to liking Andi being her Guardian. Jessie has shown she cares about Andi like in the episodes Wonky Andi & The Witch's Bottle. Emma Alonso Close Friend Jessie is very close with Emma, who is her brother's girlfriend. Luke Archer Friend Jessie is friends with Luke and supports him in asking Andi out. Ben Davis Close Friend/Teammate Ben and Jessie are close friends and teammates. At first, Jessie seems to find him annoying, but they learn to get along as the season progresses. Ethan Prescott ﻿'Close Friend' Jessie and Ethan both have the same interest in 'Captain El Capitan comic. They enjoy reading it together. They became closer as the series progressed. Emily Prescott Former Enemy/Frenemy Emily and Jessie start to dislike each other after Ethan begins to hang out with Jessie more, making Emily jealous. At one point, they have a magic face-off. Later on in the series, Ethan gets trapped and Emily asks Jessie for help and in return, Emily does not hit Jessie with any magic in the melee. It is unknown if they're still enemies at this point or not. Sophie Frenemies There is little interaction between Jessie and Sophie, but they are seen arguing in the first episode about Jessie's brother, which results a magic fight. However, it is shown that Sophie helps her, along with Andi and Ben, from closing a portal that she opened with her magic. It is unclear whether or not they reconciled since Sophie, along with Jack and Samantha, were expelled from the Academy. Powers and Abilities *Telekinesis *Remote Teleportation *Remote Viewing *Cryokinesis Trivia *She does also appear in the final series, Season 4, of Every Witch Way. *She, Agamemnon, and Andi Cruz are the only people from Every Witch Way that are in the spin off. *She got her powers in the Every Witch Way series finale. *She loves the action figure Captain El Capitan, like her brother. *Her magic is light blue *She is allergic to bacon. *She likes turkey sandwiches, like her brother. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Team Supreme–O Category:WITS